It has been an objective of those within the field of the invention to enhance resolution and contrast. The use of structure illumination to achieve such objectives has been an area of investigation and development. However, the prior art has been deficient in providing a simplified configuration for the use of structured illumination, particularly in a line scanning application. Compared to the prior art, the proposed configuration has been simplified and can offer advantages in the field.